grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
Grim has used several alter egos in GTS. *'Ebenezer Mittlesdorf' *'Haram-Rey Mysterio' *'Donald Plump' *Grim Wyatt *Grim-Ace *D ave Hitchens (real name) In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Applejuice Adjustment (Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover) (parodied from John Cena) (2016-2017) (used as a signature move thereafter) * Double-Chin Music (Superkick with theatrics) (parodied from Shawn Michaels) (2016) - (2017-present) * The DisGriminator (Swinging Sidewalk Slam) (2013-2016) (used as a signature thereafter) * Grim Ending (Full Nelson slam) (2016-2017) (used as a signature thereafter) * Solid Knee Plus (Running Single Leg High Knee) (2014-2016) (used as a Signature Move thereafter) * The Subscriber Splash (Running Splash, with theatrics *Grim Airlines (Diving Splash, with theatrics) (2014-present) * Signature Moves ** Big Boot into a Leg Drop (parodied from Hulk Hogan) ** Carb stomp (Running Stomp to the back off the head, Parodied from Seth Rollins) ** DDT ** Grimjob (stinkface) Parodied from Rikishi ** Grimlock (Sharpshooter) (2017-present) ** Five Star Frog Splash (High-angle frog splash, Parodied from Rob Van Dam) ** Hassaaan Chop!/Poooorrkk Chop! (Corner knife edge chop while saying WOOOO!, parodied from Ric Flair) ** Middle rope Swanton Bomb, Adopted from Tommy Salami ** Multiple Powerbomb variations: *** Running *** Diving *** Pop-up ** Multiple punches ** Obese Mode! (Stinger Splash with theatrics) ** Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster, Parodied from Triple H) ** Say hello to the Fat Guy (Falling Crucifix Powerbomb, adopted from Scott Hall/Razor Ramon) ** Running Clothesline, sometimes used as a counter ** Skin Tag City (rubbing his armpit in his opponent's face) ** Sphere (Spear) parodied from Goldberg ** Spinning neckbreaker * With Duhop/El Jefe Rojo ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** DF Death Drop (Flapjack (Grim)/Cutter (Rojo/Duhop) Combination, Sometimes Putting an Opponent Through a Table) parodied from Dudley Boyz *** F-Mark (Double-Chin Music (Grim) into a Duhop Drop/Rojo Wrecker (Rojo/Duhop)) *** Double Purge! Purge! Purge! (Double Running Shoulder Blocks) ** Double-Team Signature Moves *** TBA * Nicknames ** "The Captain" ** "The King of Shovel Style" ** "The Lard that Runs the Yard" ** "(The) Super Cena (of GTS)" ** "The Fat Man Who Runs the Brand" Wrestlers trained * Bruiser Bonifer * Draken * El Jefe Rojo * Jay Evans * Jimmy Controversy * Joe Wolf * Pete Corvus * PITA Kid nefew * Matt Castle * Manabo * Tommy (fatass) Salami * The Whompis * Yes Way Jose Championships & Accomplishments *'EWA' **EWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Johnny Axe *'GTS Wrestling' ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (12 Times, inaugural)-Longest reigining YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion (412 Days) ** GTS Championship (1 time, inaugural) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** GTS United States Championship (1 time) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (5 times, inaugural) w/ Duhop (1), Tommy Salami (1), Robbie E (1) and Pete Corvus (2) - Longest reigning GTS Tag Team Champion (58 Days) with Duhop ** Loser Belt Loser/Loser Chumpionship (5 Time) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (5 times) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Tag Team Championship ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) - Loser Chumpionship ** First GTS Triple Crown Champion ** First GTS Grand Slam Champion **YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion Tournament Winner (2017) **Super Pop Memorial Trophy (2017) **Food in the Fridge (2017) *'SWF' ** SWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ El Jefe Rojo ** SWF Championship (1 time, current interim) Trivia *Grim attatched a link to the GTS Wrestling Roster page on this wiki on one of his twitter posts, meaning Grim is one of the GTS wrestlers who is aware of the wiki. Eat It Yeah!! Entrance Music grim theme song Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non assholes Category:Fat people Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Anti heroes Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:SWF World Tag Team Champions Category:PCS YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship Category:Superpop Memorial Battle Royal Winner Category:Double Champions Category:GTS Show Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Antagonists Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2017)